In digital recording and playback an analog signal representative of audio is converted into a digital signal which lends itself to manipulation and storage. The conversion is performed in an analog to digital converter (ADC). The stored digital signal can be converted back to an analog signal in a digital to analog converter (DAC). The analog signal is played back using conventional audio equipment such as amplifiers and speakers. The digital signal can be manipulated prior to the DAC to improve its quality before playback. This manipulation includes audio EQ where selected parts of the frequency spectrum of the audio are filtered to, for example, compensate for irregularities in the frequency response. The audio may also be filtered to resolve problems from its conversion into a digital signal or back to an analog signal.
These applications of digital filtering require relative high microprocessor or CPU speeds at high sample rates for high definition conversion or manipulation. This can slow operation of the CPU and associated computer hardware to unacceptable speeds.